In radome window applications of dielectric materials, it is desirable to have materials with the following dielectric oroperties: (a) low dielectric constant; (b) low dielectric loss; and (c) dielectric constant and loss tangent relatively independent of temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,772 states that for acceptable power transmission efficiency for radome materials, values of less than 10 and 0.01 are required for the dielectric constant and loss tangent respectively. That patent also indicates that ceramic materials such as silicon nitride, alumina, silica, cordierite, mullite and beryllia are suitable radome materials but none alone as a monolithic wall are suitable because none have the combination of a dielectric constant below 10 and a loss tangent of 0.01 and rain erosion and thermal stress resistance. That patent discloses a 5 layer composite consisting of 3 layers of silicon nitride alternating with 2 layers of fused silica. The silicon nitride is relatively pure silicon nitride having been vapor deposited from silicon tetrachloride and ammonia in a hydrogen atmosphere. The silicon nitride layers are disclosed to have a dielectric constant of 6 and a loss tangent of 9.times.10.sup.-3.
Materials having excellent properties at high temperature such as thermal shock resistance, mechanical strength, etc., are more desirable for high temperature and/or high power window applications. Silicon nitride materials have high mechanical strength at room temperature and high temperatures, and also have excellent thermal shock resistance. However, it is difficult to sinter silicon nitride to high density without using sintering aids. Furthermore, sintering aids play a major role in the overall dielectric properties of silicon nitrides. Thus the development and discovery of low dielectric loss intergranular phases and/or modification of bulk crystalline properties are very important to obtain good dielectric materials. Usually the dielectric properties of silicon nitrides (hot pressed, reaction bonded and pressureless sintered) are dielectric constants ranging from abut 7.5 to about 9 and dielectric loss tangents higher than about 0.001, more particularly from about 0.002 to about 0.02. The dielectric loss tangent is usually highly dependent on temperature. Materials with high loss and adverse temperature dependent properties are not desirable for electromagnetic window applications. Silicon nitride type materials consisting essentially of silicon nitride and yttria and alumina as sintering aids are discussed in "Pressureless Sintered Silicon Nitride as a Promising Candidate for Radome Materials", 17th symposium on Electromagnetic Windows, Atlanta Ga., July 25-27, 1984, by M. Y. Hsieh, H. Mizuhara and P. W. Smith. These materials are designated in that article as SNW-1000. Those materials were shown to have properties suitable for high temperature radome applications. Materials which have even lower dielectric constant and lower loss tangent and remain essentially unchanged through the temperature range of from about 25.degree. C. to about 1100.degree. C. would be an advancement in the art.